Crash and Burn
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: Inspired by Moose-girl's fic. Songfic to Savage Garden. Eliot is falling into a downward spiral. Will JD help?! JD/Eliot implied or friendship, any way is good


Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, never have; never will. I don't own the song either. It's owned by Savage Garden. Somewhat based on Moose-girl's fic "Help is Not Far Away" I was inspired by it! :)  
  
Crash and Burn By: TasChiBandGirl  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
"Eliot are you sure you're alright?" asked J.D. concerned towards his friend as they sat in her apartment. He knew something was off about her.  
  
"I'm fine, really JD, I can handle myself" said Eliot  
  
"I mean you're not the only one going through this, sometimes, it's okay to cry, to fall upon someone, to even love" JD said "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of love?"  
  
"Just leave me alone JD!" snapped Eliot "I shouldn't have asked you to come over. Please, just go!"  
  
JD felt his way for the doorknob, taking a glimpse of his friend, and secret love. As he finally opened the door and left her there. He knew something was wrong, he knew she wasn't herself. Life was being harsh for her lately. Her parents took away their funding from her and she was losing her apartment, her whole entire structure was falling, and so was she. He walked out of the building worried something may happen.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Eliot Reed sat in her apartment, crying. This hadn't been the first time her parents had ruined something for her. No, there were plenty of times. They were the ones who pushed her into medical studies, they were the ones who made her extremely competitive. Now, as everything her parents supported her with began to fall apart, she was here, alone. 'There's nothing here anymore' she thought 'Nobody is here to save me now. Where is that Superman when I need him?' Eliot trudged outside and went upstairs, up to the roof.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
JD had finally walked out from the apartment building. The only thing he had on his mind, however, was Eliot. 'Is she okay? Am I doing the right thing leaving her at a time like this? Why am I such a wimp? She needs someone to be there, yet I go! Stupid!! If only I could just wish it away' As he walked outside, he looked up into the sky thinking to himself 'Please, let her be alright'. As he said that, he saw the blonde haired figure he had just been with. '...Oh no..' he thought as he frantically ran upstairs, hoping that he'd get there on time.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
It was too much for Eliot to bare, too much for anybody to go through. She was at the ledge of the building, wondering if she should jump or not. JD, meanwhile, was racing as fast as he could upstairs, hoping she wouldn't be gone. Thoughts were racing through each of their heads, minutes seemed like hours to each of them, hours could've been days. 'If only I could mend your broken heart' thought JD 'I wish I could just kiss away the pain' . It had been about a year or so that he'd been in love with her, yet only four months since he realized. He knew Eliot at least felt something, but her fear of uncertainty, and overwhelming feeling of helplessness held her back. Finally, he reached the stairs  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again  
  
"Goodbye cruel world" said Eliot as she was about to jump, but then stopped by a familiar voice  
  
"Stop! Don't!" said JD painfully  
  
"Why shouldn't I?! There's nothing to live for!! All I see each day is death, all I feel is death, all I hear about is death! It's all death! What is there to live for with me?!" Eliot said  
  
"LIVE FOR ME!" said JD and then froze at what he said, surprised he said it  
  
"What did you say?" she said a little calmer, stepping off the ledge  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild heart  
  
There was a long awkward pause, JD couldn't believe what he said, Eliot couldn't believe what she heard. She did step off the ledge. All she wanted to do was just go up to JD and hug him, cry, and just crash and burn. JD finally gained some confidence and spoke.  
  
"I said live for me" he replied to Eliot walking closer to her. "I know how it is, Eliot, how everything is so overwhelming. How life can just throw some shocking curveballs, it's horrible. But, I hang on. I live for three things. I live for my family, my friends, and you. Sometimes, it's only for you"  
  
Eliot stood there in shock, the shock that somebody actually did care for her. JD went up to Eliot and threw his arms around her, beginning to tear up.  
  
  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
"You're not alone, Eliot, you're not alone" he kept repeating into her neck, as the two stood there in the hug. The two stood there in the night sky on the roof of Eliot's apartment crying away. The two thought to themselves that they would never want to leave this moment. Eliot thought to herself 'I found my Superman.and he plays a better Clark Kent than Superman does.' JD still continued chanting "You're not alone, Eliot, you're not alone" After that moment, JD and Eliot never discussed it amongst each other nor with friends, though there was a noticeable shift in their relationship. 'Sure, it's not the right time now, but the time will come soon' thought JD as he watched Eliot at work; happier than ever.  
  
THE END  
  
Like? Dislike? Feedback is good! And I was a little stuck on the ending, but I'll change it if it sucks that bad! 


End file.
